


your body is my party

by consultingrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Secret Relationship, and Bucky has long hair but regular arms, basically this is just smut, im Filthy garbage, lowkey ships thor/steve af, minor avengers but like at the end, no specific age mentioned but they're drinking so I think college??, theres no reason or excuse for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingrogers/pseuds/consultingrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that one time when Steve and Bucky tried to keep their relationship a secret but have no concept of chill at all??</p>
            </blockquote>





	your body is my party

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Filthy apology for slacking on [my main fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4593333) which will be updating soon i swear
> 
> idk where this idea came from but next thing i knew i had written 1k of Sin

The small room was humid and suffocatingly hot, both increasing the more the two people gasped out desperate breaths between their open mouths. Steve and Bucky were in what they presumed was a closet of some sort, in the midst of a crowded house party. They came in different cars, stayed on opposite sides of the room, not looking at each other too much in order to keep the suspicion to a minimum. They'd been secretly seeing each other for months now, keeping it on the down low because.... Well, there weren't any good reasons. They were just stupidly in love and equally scared of what their separate friend groups would think. A secret relationship just seemed easy.

Of course, it wasn't in reality. Steve just wanted to hold hands in public at least once and Bucky was passionate but paranoid. He also got jealous easily and if there's one thing Steve was known for, it was pushing limits.

Which explains their current predicament.

Steve was tipsy, he wasn't going to lie, and he sometimes got flirty when he was intoxicated. Keeping up appearances meant seeming available and it wasn't his fault if someone took interest in him. That someone just happened to be hunky Thor Odinson, also drunk and flirty. They made their way to where everyone was dancing and began to slide their hips together in time with the music. Thor whispered something filthy in Steve's ear, Steve couldn't help but lock eyes with a barely-restraining Bucky. The dark haired male quickly made his way deeper within the house and Steve broke away shortly after with a bullshit excuse.

Bucky pulled Steve into the nearest room and latched their mouths together, crowding Steve against the wall and letting his hands roam. 

"Did you enjoy him, Stevie? You gonna go home with him tonight?"

Bucky was alternating between kissing and biting Steve's poor swollen lips, then relinquished only to sink his teeth into Steve's neck. Steve wrapped his fist in Bucky's shirt, his free hand gripping Bucky's long hair like his life depended on it. It nearly did. Despite being out of breath and his whole body on the verge of combusting, Steve still had his wit intact.

"I... thought about it. His hands felt... good."

Bucky pushed his hips against Steve's, using his hand to lift one of Steve's thighs. Steve hit his head on the wall, grinding in time with Bucky as best as he could. With one leg hitched up, the other foot barely touched the ground. Bucky filled all Steve's senses, invading his physical and mental space, and Steve couldn't be more blissful. He bit his lips when Bucky wasn't to stifle his noises. The music was loud and Steve could feel the bass vibrating through his body but that didn't mean someone could walk by and not hear them. Honestly, the fact that they could easily be discovered made Steve's blood boil impossibly more. Surely Bucky felt that too.

"Fucking hell..." Bucky muttered against his neck, stilling his hips only to brutal slam them again, this time at a slower pace. Steve was starting to see stars. 

"Bucky, please!" The hand in said mans hair tightened and Steve tried to urge him to do something other than dry hump him.

"Please what, baby?"

"Just fuck me already!"

Bucky then stopped all movement, breathing hot on Steve's neck. Steve whined like a child who didn't get his way, and felt Bucky smirk.

"Should I fuck you, Stevie? You sure as hell don't deserve this with the way you were acting tonight. Dancing like that with him...."

Steve's pride was telling him to get it together, say something that wouldn't give off how much you need Bucky and Bucky only. It wasn't a secret they loved each other, and Steve could willingly give in, but he loved when Bucky got jealous and fucked him raw. They've never done it like this though, in public. Steve wanted this banter to go on forever.

But he would also die if Bucky didn't fuck him right this moment and he didn't want to die like that.

"He wouldn't be as good as you, Bucky. Please fuck me. Show me that you're better than him."

Bucky made a sound in the back of his throat that Steve never heard before but wanted to record and listen to on repeat nonetheless. 

Pants were hastily pulled down to reveal only what they needed and Bucky ripped open the small packet of lube he had in his pocket.

"You were certainly optimistic."

"Shut up, Steve."

Steve couldn't hold back a smirk as he looked at Bucky's reaction when his fingers got to his hole and found him already opened. They shared a look and Bucky just moaned, slipping his fingers in while kissing Steve.

"I wasn't the only optimistic one."

A few thrusts of three fingers and Steve was back to being desperate. He was ready and openly moaning in Bucky's ear. Both of his legs were wrapped around Bucky's waist, the hand previously gripping his shirt was stroking Bucky's dick in time with the fingers inside him. In no time, Bucky was hurriedly rolling on a condom and pushing himself inside Steve, taking a moment to sink in as much as he could. Everything became slow for a split second and nothing existed but them in this exact moment. Nothing matter but them.

The moment was over and Steve braced himself as Bucky began thrusting full speed. Steve bit his fist and buried his face in Bucky's neck, hoping to contain all the little noises spilling from him. Bucky let out little guttural noises here and there but Steve was usually the loud one. It didn't last long, they were both so worked up already, and soon they were tucking themselves back in and trying to catch their breath. 

Steve couldn't quite feel his legs just yet and Bucky was pretending not to hold him up still. They stayed in each other's embrace for as long as possible, kissing gently and not wanting to go out into the real world and pretend again. It was possibly time to tell everyone.

Before they could say anything, the closet door opened and it got awkwardly silent. Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Sam all stood in shock, mid-conversation and Bruce even had started extending his arm to get his jacket. Guiltily, Bucky put Steve down fully and turned to face the group, Steve holding onto his arm and ducking his face into Bucky's bicep.

Natasha was the first one to recover and was smirking heavily, looking at the rest of the still-stunned boys. 

"You all owe me twenty dollars."

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was not really edited so apologies if there's any major errors, it's really late and im super lazy
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> and it would be super cool if you read my main fic :)


End file.
